


Un Favor entre Amigos

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Auror!Draco, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Dating, Drinking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash, Spanish, Translation, auror!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene un secreto y Draco está determinado a echarle una mano. O algo parecido. Traducción de "Friendly Favour" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Favor entre Amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendly Favour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/960) by Silent Auror. 



Draco se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y comenzó a honrar a Harry con una mirada que lo hacía sentirse bastante nervioso.

Era una combinación de diversión, cinismo, malicia y algo más que por excelencia y de alguna manera, era marca _Draco, _y era eso último en particular lo que hacía que el estómago de Harry se retorciera de preocupación. Bebió otro trago de su Guinness y trató de fingir que eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

De todos modos, Harry deseaba que Draco dejara de hacerlo y que la conversación entre ellos continuara como antes. Él hubiera continuado hablando, sólo que no sabía qué decir. Bajó su tarro y con el dorso de la mano se limpió la boca. —¿Qué? —preguntó al fin, sintiéndose agitado e irritado a partes iguales.

Eso sólo provocó que el imbécil se sonriera y su diversión aumentara malévolamente. —¿Qué quieres decir con “qué”?

Harry lo fulminó con los ojos. —¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?

—¿Cuál mirada? —Draco era todo inocencia, naturalmente.

—No me salgas con eso, Malfoy. Tú sabes cuál mirada. —Repentinamente Harry estaba harto de cualquiera que fuera el juego que Draco estaba jugando. Miró su reloj de pulsera—. Tengo que irme.

Draco se molestó al instante. —¿A dónde? —demandó saber, frunciendo el ceño—. Apenas son las nueve y media…

Harry se encogió de hombros, a la defensiva. —Todavía tengo que caminar hasta la casa, y mañana hay que ir a trabajar…

Draco lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. —No seas llorón. De todas maneras, al trabajo no entras hasta las diez y media… dejándome a mí todo el papeleo, como siempre.

—No es cierto —dijo Harry—. Por otra parte, la mitad del tiempo llegas hasta más tarde que yo.

Draco lo observó larga y concienzudamente. Hizo una pausa. —¿Quieres saber en qué estaba pensando hace un momento? —preguntó al fin.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Seguro. Como sea. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Trató de mantener un tono de voz indiferente, como si en realidad no le importara. Como si nada de lo que Draco pudiera hacer lo pusiera nervioso o inseguro.

Draco le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos cada vez más entrecerrados hasta que formaron sólo dos rendijas plateadas. _Malévolo, _pensó Harry amargamente. —Estaba pensando en cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien —dijo Draco en voz bastante alta.

Aunque el pub estaba muy concurrido y nadie más podía haberlo escuchado, Harry se giró  instantáneamente, sonrojándose con violencia. No pudo mirar a Draco a los ojos y los mantuvo fijos en sus manos, las cuales apretaban fuertemente su tarro. La condensación estaba empapando sus dedos pero no lo sentía. —Cállate —masculló, tratando de no tartamudear—. Idiota.

El idiota estaba tremendamente complacido de él mismo. —Vamos, Potter —lo provocó—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Puedes decírmelo.

—Tú eres la última persona a la que se lo diría —dijo Harry de mal humor, miserablemente avergonzado.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo sus manos encima de la mesa y abriendo las palmas, casi tocando los dedos que Harry mantenía enroscados alrededor de su tarro. Habló en voz baja y esa mirada marca _Draco _regresó a sus ojos. —La verdad sea dicha —dijo conversacionalmente, su voz sinuosamente suave—, ni siquiera sé para qué lado bateas, Harry.

El rostro de Harry descubrió nuevas fuentes de sangre que todavía no se habían reunido en sus mejillas y que se regó libremente por el resto de su cara. —Yo… yo… _Dios, _te odio, Malfoy.

—Soy Draco, maldita sea. Dímelo. —El afilado rostro estaba sonrojado y tenía expresión intensa, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente bajo la tenue luz del pub.

Harry deseaba convencerse de que Draco estaba ebrio, pero sabía que no era así. De toda la gente que parecía emborracharse con facilidad, Draco se resistía odiosamente a la influencia. No era que necesitara nada que lo volviera aún menos predecible. Harry se empujó los anteojos por encima de la nariz y se frotó vigorosamente los ojos con ambas manos. Trabajar con Draco era suficiente como para drenar la energía de cualquiera… bueno, no, siendo justos, trabajar con Draco estaba _bien. _Era Harry quien tenía problemas. Draco era muy buen auror y un compañero digno de confianza. Cuando estaban en acción, por supuesto. A pesar del hecho de que Voldemort había sido eliminado la semana que Harry cumplió sus veinte años, hacía tres, los aurores habían continuado cazando a sus seguidores. Pero trabajar con Draco le había brindado a Harry otro tipo diferente de estrés. Era justo ese tipo de información la que Harry tenía miedo que Draco descubriera el día menos pensado.

Draco se removió en su asiento y sus nudillos rozaron los de Harry. —Vamos —dijo un poco más amablemente—. Cuéntame. Está bien.

Harry se obligó a tragar y miró a Draco directamente a los ojos con expresión enojada. Sabía que Draco era gay; aquel lío que había tenido el año anterior lo demostraba… _El Lío, _como Harry se refería a eso en privado. Hasta ese día, Harry odiaba el nombre _Sean _y seguramente así sería para siempre. Pero otra cosa era que lo admitiera. Al menos, no en voz alta. —Te odio —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Soy gay. Pero da lo mismo.

—¿Por qué da lo mismo?

Harry le echó un vistazo, esperando ver burla… pero ya no había ningún rastro de humor en la cara de Draco. Harry se sonrojó otra vez y murmuró algo inteligible.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Draco se inclinó más hacia él.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. Su cara se sentía más caliente que en aquella ocasión durante la guerra en la que había tenido fiebre y su temperatura se había disparado. —Nunca he… Soy… soy…

No pudo finalizar. Draco, durante una fracción de segundo, se quedó impactado. —Pero, no me jodas —dijo inexpresivamente—. ¿Eres virgen?

Harry miraba fijamente hacia sus manos. —Hablemos de otra cosa.

—No, yo… _no _—dijo Draco, que parecía nervioso. Logró tranquilizarse—. No, definitivamente creo que debemos hablar sobre esto. ¿Cómo demonios le has hecho para _jamás_ acostarte con nadie, Harry? No comprendo. Explícamelo.

Harry lo miró con furia. —¿Que te explique, _qué_? Supongo que nunca nadie se ha interesado.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Lo dudo. ¿Siquiera lo has _intentado_ alguna vez?

Una de las manos de Harry dejó el ahora tibio vaso e hizo una seña antes de que pudiera evitarlo. —¿Qué, conocer a alguien y preguntarle si podemos hacerlo? Creo que no.

Draco lo observó durante un largo minuto. Su mirada era más intensa que nunca y Harry se removió, incómodo. —Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas —dijo Draco al final.

Harry sintió que fruncía tanto la boca como el ceño. —¿Y que se supone que significa _eso_?

Draco lo pensó, ganando tiempo. O eso era lo que parecía. Estaba trazando una línea en la condensación del tarro de Harry, ignorando cuando éste quitó los dedos de su camino antes de que se tocaran. Draco levantó la mirada, sacudiéndose el cabello de los ojos. —¿Recuerdas a Sean?

El humor de Harry se ensombreció. —Claro —dijo cortante—. ¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Tú le gustabas.

Shock, de nuevo. —¿Qué? —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Estás demente. Él era _tu _novio.

—Yo no le llamaría novio al tipo con quien tengo un arreglo para sexo gratuito y sin compromiso —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo perezosamente.

_Idiota malévolo. _El ceño fruncido de Harry se profundizó notablemente y los celos le revolvieron el estómago. —Bueno, me alegro por ti —dijo con voz tensa.

Draco se inclinó aún más hacia delante, bajando la voz. —Una vez me dijo que él, de buena gana, te la habría chupado cualquier día.

Las mejillas de Harry ardieron nuevamente muy a su pesar. —Hubiera sido más amable de su parte _habérmelo_ comunicado a mí —masculló.

—Era bueno haciéndolo —continuó Draco, con la voz cada vez más sensual y ensoñadora mientras recordaba—. Debiste haberlo vivido, Harry… Sean sabía lo que hacía. Tenía una lengua increíble, y su _boca… _Dios. Ni siquiera puedo hablar de eso sin ponerme completamente… bueno, no importa. —Percibió la mirada de Harry y la sonrisa maliciosa regresó a su cara.

Harry se maldijo por desearlo, por permitirse imaginárselo aunque fuera por un mísero segundo. Sólo que no era en Sean en quien había estado pensando. —Presumido —soltó.

Draco lo ignoró mientras divagaba en algo. —Supongo que podría dejarte intentarlo. Ya sabes, así no estarás todo avergonzado el día que por fin consigas una cita. —Sonrió arrogantemente—. O cuando conozcas a alguien en un club. Lo que sea.

Le llevó a Harry un momento entender qué era lo que Draco estaba diciendo. Cuando lo hizo, casi se ahoga en su incredulidad. —¿Estás ofreciéndome la oportunidad de hacerte una _mamada_?

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió traviesa; se examinó las uñas. —¿Por qué no? Ambos nos haríamos un favor. Tú necesitas experiencia, y la verdad a mí no me vendría mal una mamada. Piensa en esto como en un favor de amigos. —Los fríos ojos grises relampaguearon, pero Harry alcanzó a ver calidez oculta ahí abajo—. ¿Qué opinas?

Harry observó sus huellas dactilares impresas en el tarro, separadas apenas a milímetros de las de Draco. —Creo que estarías en gran desventaja con eso —dijo, sintiéndose casi como si fuera alguien más el que estaba hablando a través de su boca. _Realmente _no había dicho eso, ¿o sí?— Obviamente soy yo al que le vendría bien una mamada, ya que nunca… —Se interrumpió de repente, mortificado.

—¿Nunca te han hecho una? —Draco hizo un ruidito de comprensión, aunque tenía un dejo de humor, si no directamente dentro de su mismo sonido—. Eso es trágico, Potter. —Sus ojos destellaron—. Vayámonos de aquí.

Repentinamente, Harry estaba deseando haber bebido menos Guinness. O más. —¿A dónde vamos? —Él _no_ había estado de acuerdo con el plan de Draco. Draco tenía que saberlo.

Draco colocó las frías y húmedas puntas de sus dedos sobre las uñas de Harry. —No puedes chupármela aquí. La gente podría hablar.

—Yo no… —trató de protestar Harry, pero Draco retiró sus manos y se levantó—. Draco, yo no…

—Ahórrame tus angustias adolescentes. Vamos. —Draco cogió su abrigo del gancho cercano y se dirigió hacia las puertas a paso veloz y sin mirar atrás, aparentemente seguro de que Harry lo seguiría.

Harry se quedó parado en su sitio durante veinte segundos aproximadamente, clavado por la indecisión. —Joder —masculló en voz alta. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder? Era un ejemplo completamente típico de lo que era una salida normal con Draco después de trabajar, que se convertía en algo inesperado… y Harry se sentía demasiado abochornado como para ir. Pero si no iba… Harry pensó en sus muchas fantasías sin cumplir, en las cuales generalmente (bueno, siempre) Draco era la estrella. Su mano encontró el camino hasta su chaqueta y Harry estaba caminando a toda prisa tras Draco antes de que esa brillante cabeza rubia se le perdiera de vista entre la multitud.

* * *

La noche era lluviosa y las calles estaban llenas de tráfico. Draco estaba esperándolo justo afuera de la puerta. No dijo nada cuando vio a Harry, sólo sonrió y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. Harry lo alcanzó, lleno con la penosa necesidad de explicarse, de explicar porqué estaba siguiéndolo. —Mira, Draco, yo no… no dije que te la… eh, que haría _eso. _De todas maneras, tú estabas bromeando solamente, ¿verdad?

Draco le otorgó una despectiva y plateada mirada de reojo. —Yo nunca bromeo acerca del sexo —dijo Draco de manera distante—. Es una idea maravillosa y lo sabes.

Harry no pudo responder al haberse quedado sin palabras. —Uh…

—Por favor, Harry, sé práctico —dijo Draco razonablemente—. Sólo es una mamada. No es un certificado de matrimonio ni nada parecido. Es un favor entre amigos. Yo te brindaré mi ayuda enseñándote como dar una fabulosa mamada y me veré recompensado siendo tu conejillo de indias. Ideal, ¿no?

Eso hizo que Harry se pausara. Miró a Draco también de reojo. —¿Tú _realmente _quieres ser mi conejillo de indias?

Hubo una breve pausa. —Seguro, ¿por qué no? —dijo Draco, con indiferencia pero demasiado aprisa, y de repente Harry se sintió un poco mejor.

—Bueno… entonces, de acuerdo —accedió.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a vislumbrar la enorme sonrisa de Draco. —Mi consciencia no me permite dejarte entrar en acción sin _ninguna_ experiencia —dijo Draco. Volvía a arrastrar la voz, pero ya sonaba más relajado.

—Qué noble de tu parte —dijo Harry secamente. Se sentía terriblemente torpe y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaban.

Draco no parecía sentir o darse cuenta de su incomodidad. —De hecho, así es —concordó fácilmente. Caminaron en silencio un par de metros—. Como sea, apuesto que has estado soñando con esto desde nuestro primer año en el colegio —añadió con voz casi inaudible.

_La verdad, desde sexto, _pensó Harry, casi diciéndolo. Empujó fuertemente a Draco. —Cierra el pico. Claro que no.

La sonrisa de Draco era más una mueca lasciva. —Seguro que sí. He escuchado los rumores.

Harry casi entra en pánico. —¿Cuáles rumores? —se escuchó preguntar.

En respuesta, Draco lo empujó y Harry respondió instintivamente, empujándolo también con ambas manos. Draco era siempre _así; _una simple discusión con él cuando estaba de ese humor en particular, era casi como coger un relámpago con las manos. Draco lo agarró de los codos y lo giró, justo lo suficiente como para meterlo en un callejón que estaba junto a ellos. De repente Harry tenía la espalda apoyada contra  la pared, sintiendo el helado y húmedo ladrillo a través de las delgadas capas de su viejo suéter y de su chaqueta de pana. Y Draco estaba justo frente a él, ya sin rastro de burla en su expresión, sus ojos oscurecidos y ardientes. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de tragar antes de que unas esbeltas piernas chocaran contra las suyas. Se escuchó a él mismo emitiendo una exclamación de dolor mientras una inconfundible dureza se presionaba contra él… contra la suya propia, y ya estaba jadeando, tanto como reacción al ataque sorpresa como ante la repentina avalancha de sensaciones hormigueantes al sur de su cinturón. —Que la has tenido dura por mí desde el día que nos _conocimos _—dijo Draco, y con eso, colocó su boca sobre la de Harry.

Harry casi se desvanece. Estaba dividido entre el vertiginoso impacto y una fiera fogosidad que inundaba su pecho, obligándolo a empujarse de la pared para encontrarse con el calor de Draco. Una voz en el fondo de su mente estaba tratando de decirle algo sobre cuidar su dignidad, protestando sólo un poco más, pero afortunadamente, el buen sentido común de Harry la silenció con bastante firmeza. Hasta su boca estaba aún más firme. Al menos ese no era su primer beso, pero besar a Draco era como no haber besado a nadie más. Draco no mostró, en lo más mínimo, ningún signo de sorpresa ante la enérgica reacción de Harry. Su lengua estaba empujándose contra la de Harry lo suficientemente duro como para lastimar, si es que fuera posible que las lenguas lastimaran. Sus dientes chocaron una vez y de lo único que Harry fue consciente era de la sensación acumulándose entre ellos, haciendo que sus vaqueros se sintieran demasiado ajustados contra los de Draco. Y _Dios, _cómo había deseado eso. Y nunca _jamás _pensó que Draco estaría dispuesto a hacerlo con semejante espécimen tartamudo y mal vestido como él.

No era que Draco pareciera estar protestando mucho en ese momento. A pesar de la noche fría, las heladas manos de Draco estaban abriendo bruscamente la chaqueta de Harry, un golpe de frialdad sobre la tibieza de su abdomen, deslizándose hacia arriba. Sus bocas se separaron durante un momento y sus ojos se encontraron. _Demasiado serio, _pensó Harry, nervioso. Luchó contra la urgencia de estremecerse y falló; las manos de Draco estaban heladas. Y se sentían sorprendentemente bien. Harry miró fijamente a Draco, incapaz de pensar en nada razonable qué decir en ese momento. —Entonces, es verdad —dijo Draco. No estaba sonriendo.

Harry dudó. —¿De verdad has oído…?

Sólo la comisura de la boca de Draco se movió, pero fue suficiente. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, pero la sonrisita de satisfacción estaba formándose en su cara.

—Idiota… —Harry puso una mano en la nuca de Draco y lo atrajo hacia él. Esa vez ambos estaban gimiendo, y las manos de Draco ya estaban en sus vaqueros, moviéndose hacia abajo del cinturón. Tocándolos a ambos, y Draco estaba gimoteando contra la boca de Harry. Harry abrió los ojos y alejó su boca durante un segundo—. Dios, Draco…

Draco no dijo nada pero dejó de besar a Harry, sus ojos fijos en donde estaban sus manos. Un vistazo hacia Harry, sólo un flash… y estaba desabrochando los vaqueros de Harry y poniendo sus manos en la dureza que encontró ahí, acariciándola un poco a través del algodón. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se mantuvo en silencio. Unas manos delgadas movieron a un lado la tela de algodón y Harry decidió no recordarle a Draco que su “arreglo”, tal como era, no había cubierto nada como _eso. _Draco le echó otro rápido vistazo, casi interrogativo, y entonces –para sorpresa de Harry— se dejó caer hasta arrodillarse.

Harry no pudo contenerse. —Draco, ¿qué estás…?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —Draco estaba observando su erección con interés, haciendo que Harry se pusiera aún más nervioso—. Pon atención, espero que aprendas algo de esto. —Impidiendo más conversación, Draco sacó la lengua y la deslizó sobre la punta del miembro de Harry.

Palabras volaron del cerebro de Harry y se disolvieron en su lengua antes de ser pronunciadas. Su aliento escapó en una ráfaga masiva de aire y pudo sentir el ladrillo bajo sus manos. Esa lengua —_maravillosa, ardiente, húmeda, fuerte—_ estaba resbalando lenta y provocativamente por toda la extensión de su erección. Unos labios la secundaron, sólo cerrándose en forma de beso, cubriendo partes de la sensible piel de la base de su miembro, hundiendo la nariz sin prisa dentro del áspero vello de ahí. Los labios emprendieron camino hacia la punta de su miembro y una mano hizo acto de presencia sólo para acariciar el muslo interior de Harry. Muslo que estaba temblando. Labios y lengua ya estaban envolviendo la punta de su erección y el cuerpo entero de Harry estaba tirante de necesidad. La lengua se presionó y los labios se apretaron mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo. Harry abrió los ojos para ver la manera en que las mejillas de Draco se hinchaban, más que llenas, y esos ojos se levantaron para mirar a los de Harry durante un intenso momento que se percibió más largo de lo que realmente era. Entonces Draco rompió el contacto y _realmente _comenzó. Su cabeza rubia bombeó todo lo largo de la dureza de Harry, y la mano que estaba posada en su muslo interior comenzó a vagar. Sostuvo los testículos de Harry como si los estuviera sopesando pensativamente antes de acariciarlos un poco. Las puntas de sus dedos —y Harry podía verlos en su mente, con una manicura perfecta y bastante delicados, completamente diferentes a los suyos con uñas mordidas— presionando pequeños sitios que Harry ni siquiera conocía. Estaba temblando y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse de aferrar la cabeza de Draco y enterrarse él mismo hasta su garganta, follando su boca hasta correrse.

Y entonces Draco se metió un dedo dentro de su boca, entre sus labios y la hinchada polla de Harry y la llevó de nuevo hasta el área de los testículos que había estado explorando con anterioridad. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe cuando ese mismo dedo estuvo de repente _dentro _de él, gentil pero bastante firme, probando un poco. _Algo _en su interior fue tocado —oh, Harry sabía lo que era, pero era completamente diferente cuando alguien más lo tocaba— y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante separándose de la pared, su erección embistiendo hasta el fondo de la garganta de Draco y estaba corriéndose y _corriéndose_, y el dedo de Draco continuó ahí, todavía presionando, su garganta cerrándose, tragando alrededor del miembro de Harry, y Harry podría haber estado gritando sin darse cuenta. No fue consciente de nada más que de lo que sentía en ese momento, y sin duda era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Draco estaba liberando su suavizado miembro de su boca y tenía un tipo de sonrisa presuntuosa en su anguloso rostro. Sacó su varita, conjuró un hechizo que Harry nunca había oído y se sentó en cuclillas. Tomó la mano de Harry y tiró de él mismo para ponerse de pie. —¿Valió la pena esperar veintitrés años por esto? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Hubo una milésima de segundo durante el cual Harry solamente lo miró, casi demasiado satisfecho hasta para _pensar, _pero de repente tuvo todo en claro. Su respuesta fue completamente no-verbal. Besó a Draco hasta que ambos se sintieron mareados. Y Draco continuaba excitado. Harry dejó de sentirse nervioso. Los giró a los dos para intercambiar lugares. —De acuerdo —dijo, todavía vacilante—. Eh, si quieres, puedes darme indicaciones mientras lo hago.

La expresión en los ojos de Draco era una que definitivamente se podía clasificar como de _busquemos una cama_, pensó Harry. Draco sonrió perezosamente, descansando la cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. Tomó la mano de Harry y la colocó justo encima de su cinturón. —No es ninguna ciencia. Sólo chúpala.

Harry sonrió. _Difícilmente esto es lo que tú sugeriste antes. _Se concentró en abrir el cinturón y todo lo demás. Miró hacia abajo, hacia el miembro de Draco, el cual descansaba cómodamente sobre su mano, y regresó los ojos hacia la cara de Draco, no muy seguro de saber qué era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Se sentía _bien. _Como Harry siempre había sabido que se sentiría hacer eso con Draco. Draco, inusitadamente, le sonrió. Y no dijo nada. Harry, obedeciendo un impulso, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Su boca estaba cerrada y la otra mano de Harry estaba tomándolo fuertemente del hombro. Draco abrió su boca ante el asalto de la de Harry y sus lenguas estaban moviéndose juntas. Algo muy, muy cálido estaba gestándose en el pecho de Harry, algo que se sentía tan incómodo como si de repente estuviera girando bajo el control de alguien más. Estaba perdido, y ni siquiera lo lamentó mucho en ese momento.

—Harry —estaba diciendo Draco, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sí? —respondió con un murmullo. Hubo una pausa y Harry abrió los ojos.

Unos luminosos ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y Draco le ofreció una sonrisa ensoñadora. —_Por favor, _haz que me corra pronto. Estoy a punto de explotar.

—Oh… de acuerdo. —Harry se dejó caer inmediatamente hasta quedar arrodillado, sintiéndose tonto—. Uh… —La punta de la erección de Draco estaba a centímetros de su cara. Dejó de tratar de hablar y cuidadosamente puso su boca sobre ella. Draco aspiró una brusca y rápida bocanada de aire. Envalentonado, Harry usó su lengua para tocar la amarga y salada punta, ahuecándola con ella. Recordó que tenía labios y los cerró firmemente a su alrededor. Draco liberó un siseo. Alarmado, Harry retiró su boca. —¿Está bien?

Draco miró hacia abajo con ojos entrecerrados. —_Sí. _¡No te detengas, maldita sea!

—¡De acuerdo! —Harry se puso de nuevo a ello, chupando un poco más duro en esa ocasión, sintiéndose más audaz. Se la metió con cuidado, tratando de averiguar cuánto de aquella polla endurecida le cabía en la boca. Cuidándose de mantener los dientes fuera del camino, Harry se llenó la boca con ese miembro y de nuevo se acordó de usar la lengua. Draco emitió un pequeño y agudo grito cuando Harry presionó la lengua contra la gruesa y dura vena que corría por la parte inferior de su erección, y Harry se sintió complacido. Retiró la boca sólo lo suficiente para decir, sarcásticamente: —Mi ego te lo agradece. —Draco consiguió emitir una risa ahogada y suspirante, y Harry puso de nuevo su polla dentro de su boca. Lo siguiente fue una incómoda confusión por tratar de encontrar algún tipo de ritmo, sintiéndose torpe mientras su cabeza bombeaba de la misma manera que Draco lo había hecho, pero los ruidos que Draco estaba liberando eran en definitiva del tipo correcto.

—¡Tu mano! —jadeó Draco en un momento dado, buscando la de Harry con la suya. Confundido, Harry le dio a Draco su mano izquierda y Draco la colocó firmemente alrededor de la base de su erección, donde la boca de Harry no alcanzaba a llegar. Harry lo comprendió y comenzó a acariciarlo, entonces frunció el ceño y dejó de chupar para comenzar a lamer. Draco gimió, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y empezó a empujarse levemente dentro de la boca de Harry. No mucho, no tanto como para ahogarlo, pero Harry lo empujó contra la pared usando su otra mano y chupó  mucho más fuerte, más determinado. Fue solo un instante más, y la húmeda polla de Draco estaba de repente haciendo erupción dentro de la boca de Harry, liberando semen a chorros mientras él se arqueaba sobre la pared, apretando fuertemente la mano que Harry tenía sobre su cadera. Harry casi se ahoga y escupe todo, pero consiguió controlar su reflejo de arcadas, tragándose todo obedientemente.

En vez de levantar a Harry, Draco se deslizó encima de la mugrosa pared de ladrillo en aparente indiferencia por su abrigo y abriendo las piernas de cualquier manera. —Demonios —dijo débilmente.

Estaban frente a frente; Harry todavía continuaba de rodillas. Sonrió, nuevamente sintiéndose tímido. —¿Estuvo bien?

—Idiota. Fue genial —dijo Draco con voz ronca—. Ven aquí.

Harry se arrastró hacia delante, montándose a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Draco. Se besaron de nuevo y Harry todavía podía sentir el sabor del semen de Draco y sabía que Draco también debía sentirlo, pero no se estaba quejando. Y Harry sabía que esa no había sido la mejor mamada que Draco podría haber experimentado en todos sus años de estarlas recibiendo, pero se había portado muy amable con Harry al respecto. Por una vez, no lo había avergonzado ni lo había hecho sentirse estúpido. Continuaba lloviendo ligeramente y los anteojos de Harry tenían pequeñas gotas de agua en los cristales. Después de un rato, Draco se los puso por encima de la cabeza, y continuaron besándose, entibiándose las manos en la espalda del otro y sus alientos formando pequeñas nubes de niebla en ese oscuro callejón.

Harry se alejó. —No existen tales rumores, ¿verdad? —Tuvo la intención de que eso sonara despreocupado, pero pudo escuchar su inquietud.

Draco sonrió. —Nada más de parte de Weasley. Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo, ya que era obvio que tú no entendías mis insinuaciones.

—¿Tus _insinuaciones_? —repitió Harry incrédulamente, tratando de absorber el hecho de que _Ron_ realmente hubiera dicho eso.

—Claro —dijo Draco—. Ni siquiera Sean te ponía celoso. Y si lo hizo, tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario. Lo único que hacías era estar de mal humor todo el tiempo.

—¿Eso fue una insinuación? —demandó Harry—. Vaya _insinuación._

—Hice otras cosas, también —dijo Draco—. Pero no importa. No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Ah. —Harry se mordió el labio inferior durante un momento—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De la casa a la que vamos a ir —dijo Draco—. ¿La tuya o la mía?

Harry dudó. —Esto… no fue…

—Diablos, no —dijo Draco, y aquel brillo Slytherin regresó a sus ojos—. Si esta fue tu _primera _mamada, sólo imagina lo bueno que te volverás con la práctica. Pero me temo que no podré dejarte ir para que te busques una cita con alguien más.

Finalmente, Harry lo entendió. —Tú… grandísimo _idiota. _¡Todo esto fue una artimaña! ¿Verdad?

Draco solamente rodó los ojos. —Obviamente. No puedo creer que hayas conseguido vencer a Voldemort con ese tipo de…

—Simplemente podrías haberme pedido que saliéramos juntos o algo así —lo interrumpió Harry.

—Eso fue lo que hice —dijo Draco. Empujó a Harry hacia atrás para poder ponerse de pie y se abrochó el pantalón y el cinturón—. Te invité a salir a tomar algo.

—Has estado haciéndolo casi todas las noches desde hace tres años —dijo Harry inexpresivamente y poco convencido, parándose también.

Los ojos de Draco taladraron los suyos. —Exactamente —dijo. Tomó a Harry de una mano para tirar de él y darle un rápido beso—. Nos tardamos en comprenderlo, ¿no?

Harry se congeló. Y lo entendió. Pero para entonces, su boca estaba ocupada de nuevo y sus brazos estaban rodeando a Draco automáticamente. Y eso también se sentía bien. Se alejó un poco. —A mi casa —dijo decididamente.

Y la sonrisa de Draco podía haber iluminado el callejón.

**Fin**


End file.
